Finding Answers
by Angelina56
Summary: Eden Project finds out that Julia Heller betrayed them and is a spy for the council. They try to get answers from her. Will they ever get answers from her or not. read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Answers  
**

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Earth 2 or its characters.

A/N: this is my first story for earth 2 guys so please be nice. I hope that this story is okay guys. Just so you now this story is set in a AU guys. Just started watching this show again and remembering why I love it. I wish there was more seasons of it, but there's not sadly. Episode 1x9 and on. Some of this may be almost word for word what was in the episode on TV.

Pairings: Alonzo/Julia ,possible others to come.

* * *

 _ **[Devon Narrating]**_

 _ **Just hours ago none of us would have thought that we had a trader among us. Someone that we trusted with our very lives since the moment we crashed here on this planet. None of us thought that our very own Dr. Julia Heller would ever do something like this to us. Just goes to show that none of us now each other that well.**_

 _ **It's still hard to believe that Julia is a spy for the council and that she experimented on my son and lets not forget that she injected herself with my son's DNA for who now why. She also has done something to Bess husband Morgan and he's out there somewhere alone with no food or water and possible hurt.**_

 _ **Looking at the tiny blonde doctor strapped to the cot here inside the med-tent it's heard to believe that she betrayed us to the council who hindered our living the station for years to come here and lets not forget tried to blow us up.**_

 _ **Its still heard to believe that she fooled all of us all this time and we didn't suspect that she was betraying us to our enemy's namely the council.**_

 _ **We all fill angry at Julia and what she done and I hope that when she wake's from the sedative that Bess gave her, we can get answers out of her and hopefully find Morgan fast before anything else happens to him.**_

Devon looked around the med-tent and saw Julia still strapped twice to the cot and out cold for the moment. Then she looked over to Alonzo and her heart went out to him being betrayed by someone you feel deeply about only to learn that they have betrayed you and everyone else around you. She hated how much Julia hurt Alonzo and everyone else in the group, but there was nothing she could do to erase the pain and hurt that Julia Heller has inflicted a pone them all.

Devon looked way from Alonzo and to Yale who was standing next to her in the med- tent and then back over to the cot that Julia Heller lay strapped to in the middle of the tent. She hopped that they would find Morgan Martin unharmed and alive with Julia's help. They also hopped to find out what she has told the council and she also hoped they could get information out of Julia about the council and what they have to do with this planet.

Devon wished she new what was going on inside the blonde doctors head and what the good doctor was hiding from them.

Devon heard two different foot steps enter the tent behind her and Yale and waited for them to come in to her line of sight.

Yale, Devon and Alonzo all watched as Bess and Danziger came to a stop next to Yale.

"You guy's ready to do what we agreed on?" asked Danziger looking around at everyone in the tent with him.

"Yes." said Yale, Alonzo, Devon, Bass at the same time.

"Okay, then lets get started guys." said Danziger as Bess moved over to Julia and put the head set on Julia also pulled the glass's over to Julia's eyes so she could be in V.R once again.

Yale, danger, Bess and Alonzo watched as Devon put her own gear on and entered V.R with Julia.

* * *

 **Inside V.R**

Julia leave's the tent as fast as she can to get away from everyone in the tent where she just escaped.

She ran and ran father away from where she and the Eden Project had set up camp for the night and deeper in to the woods near camp. She ran for a ways and then slowed down after a while looking around frantically for Morgan.

"Morgan. Morgan?" called Julia going slightly down hill on the dirt path she's walking on in the woods.

She looked around again hopping to find Morgan and see what she has done to him.

 _[ Julia Panting ]_

 _Where the hell are you Morgan?_

Julia walked forward some and then stopped to look around her trying to remember where Morgan is.

"-I could swear, I left you right here." mumbled Julia to herself as she looked at the area in front of her and not realizing that she Devon was somewhere behind her watching her.

"- Julia!" said Devon coming up behind Julia just as she turned around to face her.

Devon stopped about 8 feet from Julia who was looking at her surprised to see her here with her.

"Devon, what are you doing here? I'm gonna find him. It's my problem, but I'm gonna fix it Devon. I promise." said Julia wishing that she was here alone and that Devon wasn't here with her.

"We're friends, Julia. We've been through a lot together, and I can help you. Whatever it is you're going through, I understand. We just want to get Morgan back." said Devon as she watched Julia turn away from her as she spoke and then turn back to face her as she spoke.

"You can't understand, Devon. You have no idea what's going on beyond your little Eden project." said Julia waving her arm's as she talked to Devon and turned away from her.

"Julia, I know about your D.N.A experiment." said Devon as she watched Julia move around and then turned back to look at her with a surprised expression at what she just said.

"I know that you've been in contact with someone Julia." said Devon hoping that Julia would tell her who she was talking to.

"You're so naive Devon. I've been protecting us. I've been guarding out location. So they wouldn't come after us!" said Julia moving closer to Devon and then moving back away from Devon as she spoke.

"Who?" asked Devon as Julia turned away from her as she spoke.

"What's going on, Julia? Who did True see you talking to in V.R?" asked Devon looking at Julia's back as she questioned her.

Devon could see that the more they talked the more worked up Julia got.

"Devon, did you really think that if this was the only habitable planet, you'd be the only on interested in it?." said Julia turning back to face Devon hair that fallen out of her hair bow touching her face as she spoke to Devon all worked up.

"It's not your planet, Devon. It's- you're not God here." said Julia taken a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"What is going on, Julia huh? Why did you invade my son's body? What did you hope to find Julia?" asked Devon moving in closer to Julia as Julia moved back a little away from her.

"Aren't you even listening to me Devon?" asked Julia yelling slightly as she moved forward and grabbed Devon's shirt in both of her hands.

Devon struggled to get away from Julia and by doing it she and Julia lost there balance and started tumbling down the side of the dirt hill. Both of them moaning and grunting as they kept rolling down the side of the hill.

Until they both landed at the bottom of the hill on solid ground beneath them. Once they got there breath back they started fighting each other.

Julia was the first to through a punch at Devon who through one at Julia in return. They kept fighting and Julia finally pinned Devon to the ground. She had her face close to Devon's as she spoke.

"Everybody wants something from me- You, Reilly- I'm not gonna be cajoled, do you understand Devon?" said Julia really worked up as she held Devon down and kept eye contact with Devon the whole time.

"Stop it Julia." shouted Devon as she looked up at Julia as she kicked Julia off of her with Julia landing on her back a few feet away from her.

They both get up and start fighting again until Julia kicks Devon over the edge of a cliff.

Julia raced over to the edge of the cliff and saw Devon screaming as she fell.

"Devon?" yelled Julia frightened at what she had just done to Devon.

 _[ Julia Panting]_

 _Oh, my God._

"Let's try this again. Only this time, let's get some answers." said Devon reappearing back on the edge of the cliff and looking at a shocked and shaken Julia Heller before leaving V.R.

* * *

 **Inside med-tent**

Devon pulled of her head set and gave it to Yale as he and the other in the tent removed there head sets as well. Then she looked over to Julia on the cot in the center of the tent as did everyone else.

Yale, Bess, Danziger, Alonzo and Devon watched as Julia came out of V.R gasping as she leaned her shaking upper body up.

Devon nodded to Danziger who moved over to Julia in the middle of the tent.

"Easy, Doc. Easy. Just working something out in V.R. Julia." said Danziger as he bent down and removed Julia's equipment from her and she looked over to Devon who stood next to Yale.

"According to the coordinates, Morgan is about a half a kilometer to the south. At least that's where Julia was headed." said Devon as she set down and tried to catch her breath as she spoke to everyone in the room.

"What the hell did you do with my husband, Julia?" demanded Bess as she set on the edge of Julia's bed grabbing a hold of Julia's upper arms.

"Where is my husband? Huh Julia?" asked Bess still demanding to know where her husband was as she started shaking Julia as she spoke.

"Where is my husband?" demand Bess again as Danziger came up behind her and grabbed her pulling her away from the blonde haired blue eyed doctor.

"Come on. Lets go-." said Danziger as he managed to pull Bess away from Julia and out of the med-tent and away from the doc.

"Who's she working for?" asked Yale as he and Devon moved closer to Julia and stopped next to her as she looked at them and they looked at her.

"I don't know." said Devon as Julia looked away from them and looked straight up at the top of the tent as Alonzo watched from the side of the tent near the door.

"Things got out of hand in there before I could find anything out from Julia." said Devon as she bent down and Yale set down on the spot that Bess just left on the cot next to Julia.

"Now, Julia..." said Devon still panting slightly from the Battle she just had with Julia in V.R.

"You've got to tell us, Julia." said Yale as Julia looked at them still worked up and a little shaken by everything happening.

"What will they want, these people with whom you're working?" Asked Yale as Julia looked up to the sky again fighting to stay quiet and keep her emotions in check.

"Who were you talking to in V.R., and how were you getting in touch with him Julia?" asked Devon her patience wearing then with the blonde doc.

 _[Julia Breathing Heavily]_

"Don't make this any harder thin it has to be Julia." said Devon as Julia's chest heaved as she fought everything she's feeling at the moment.

 _[Julia still breathing heavily]_

"Don t make this any harder Julia." said Yale as he and Devon stared at Julia who still looking up toward the sky and not at them.

"Julia.-Julia, we have already gone through everything you own..." said Devon as Julia looked to her stuff in the tent and then back up to the sky.

"Now, please, tell us, who have you been communicating with? Huh Julia?" asked Devon as Julia chest heaved and her breathing remand heavy.

"You can trust us, I promise Julia." said Yale hoping that would help Julia open up and start talking to them.

They watched Julia still breathing heavily and trying to keep it together and not blab her mouth off to them as she also was shaking her head at them indicating that she was not going to talk.

"Okay. She's not gonna talk, Yale." said Devon as she looked from Julia over to Yale who nodded his head in agreement with Devon.

"Let's go Yale." said Devon standing up touching Yale's shoulder before she moved to the exit of the tent and waited as Yale got up and left Julia alone on the cot.

They left the tent leaving only Alonzo and Julia in to med-tent where Julia usually slept.

Alonzo was looking at the ground near his feet for as long as he can before he looks at the beautiful young blue eyed blonde haired doctor strapped down to the cot she laid on. He looked up as the wind wiped the flap of the tent and looked at Julia, who was looking at the exit of the tent before looking away from the tent exit and coming face to face with him.

Alonzo watched as a look of surprise crossed Julia's face as she locked eye's with him.

Julia kept her eyes locked with Alonzo's as he stood up and moved slightly closer to her, before shaking his head slightly before looking away as he moved to the exit of the med-tent and leaving Julia alone in the tent.

Julia looked at the exit of the tent that Alonzo just went through without looking back at her. She looked away from the tent's exit and put her head back against the cot as she closed her eyes as she let all the emotions she's feeling wash over.

Julia moved her head from side to side as she slowly lost control of her emotions at having seen the hurt and angry look in Alonzo's eyes before he left. She turned her head to the left as she lost it and tears leaked out of her closed eyes.

She blow out a deep breath as she opened her eyes as tears made there way down the sides of Julia's eyes and in to her hair. She released silent sob's not knowing that True and Uly were watching her from outside her tent surprised at what they were witnessing from the normally calm, cool and professorial Doctor that most people thought was a cold unfeeling young doctor.

 _ **[ Julia Narrating]**_

 _ **I am Dr. Julia Heller, physician to the Eden project- patriot to the council. Since we crashed on this planet a war has raged inside me...between my two allegiances. I gave in out of fear and curiosity. I've done things. I shouldn't have. I saw my dark side, and it was more frightening than I ever imagined.**_

 _ **And now I have just lost the one group of people that I finally fit in with and I've lost people I've came to think of as sort of my friends and almost family.**_

 _ **I've also lost Alonzo the annoyingly sweet and aggravating pilot that I have come to have strong feelings for even though I fought my feelings at first. I new from the moment I checked his vitals after we came out of cold freeze that's when I new I was going to have to fight like hell not to fall for him.**_

 _ **I'll never forget the cocky smile on his face as he wiped a sleepy out off of my face after we woke of from deep sleep and suggested that we have some fun before waking the others up.**_

 _ **I love Alonzo truly with all my heart and that frightens me more than anything because I've never now what it's like to be loved in my life or how to show what I feel to others. I've been told all my life that I should be distant from all emotion because that's what made the best Doctors or so my mother said and I believed her until I came to this planet and realized that maybe just maybe my mother was wrong.**_

 _ **But now none of that mattered anymore because now that he and everyone new what I did they well never want to see me again and even if they did they may never trust me again and it's all my fault and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions.**_

 _ **If only they new why I did what I did and why I did it then maybe they would understand that I was doing what I thought was right and in the end I lied to the council to protect Uly from them.**_

 _ **I hate how things have ended, but it's my own fault and I have to live with it for as long as I live and that in it's on is torture enough for anyone.**_

Julia eye's felt heavy as she fought to stay awake after finally letting her emotions out for once in her life. She felt exhausted all the sudden and new that she needed sleep she been neglecting herself and staying awake most of the time for research among other things.

So she let herself allow sleep to take over her tired and weary body and mind.

* * *

 _A/N: hope that this story was okay my first earth 2 story guys. Sorry to end it here but there will be at lest one more chapter, maybe more who knows guys._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finding answers**_

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Earth 2 or its characters.

A/N: This story is set in a AU guys. Episode 1x9 and on. Some of this may be almost word for word what was in the episode on TV. I decided that I was going to so a scene with them taking a vote on leaving Julia behind. Hope you all like this chapter guys.

Pairings: Alonzo/Julia ,possible others to come.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

 **Outside med-tent**

Uly and True looked away from Dr. Julia Heller and to each other both still surprised at what they just witnessed with there own two eyes. They couldn't believe that they just watched their doctor break down and cry even though the young blonde doctor thought that she was alone.

They new that if they told anyone what they saw. That they wouldn't believe them and would tell them that they were just imagining it and that it didn't happen.

True and Uly both knew that Julia Heller was in big trouble with the adults of the camp and they wondered what was going to happen to the young doctor before them inside the med-tent.

Uly and True tuned and looked behind them looking for there own parent and seeing them with the rest of the group across camp outside the Martin's tent getting ready to discuss something out of the hearing range of them and Julia Heller.

They both looked away from the rest of the Eden Advance group and to each other both thinking the same thing that the adults were busy and they could sneak in to the med-tent with out being caught.

True and Uly looked at each other and nodded as they entered the med-tent where Julia Heller was strapped to a cot in the middle of the tent asleep.

* * *

 **Outside Martin's tent**

 _night time_

Yale, Bess, Morgan, Devon, Danziger, Baines, Walman, Magus, Zero and Alonzo along with the rest of the group all gathered around in front of the Martin's tent because its the farthest from the med-tent where they had Dr. Heller strapped down to a cot in the middle of the tent.

They didn't wont to be over heard by the young blonde doctor in the med-tent as they discussed what they were going to do about the doctor.

They all were very angry with Dr. Julia Heller for what she did to Uly and for her being a spy for god knows who.

"What are we going to do with Dr. Heller guys?" asked Baines looking at the group around him as he said what everyone was think, but didn't wont to be the one to ask that question out loud.

Silence passed over the group for a few min's before anyone gather the courage to answer the question that Baines asked.

"I'd say we leave her behind guy's. We gonna have to move on from here. We don't no if she gave up our location or not, but to be safe we should pack up and travel on toward New Pacifica" said Danziger as everyone looked to him as he said that out loud.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Danziger on this guys." said Walman seriously about what he just said to the group.

"I say we take a vote on who thinks we should leave Dr. Heller behind guys." said Alonzo coldly holding his anger in like the rest of the Eden Advance group as he suggested they take a vote on Julia Heller the young Blonde Doctor that he became attached to more then he ever wanted to and starting to have strong feeling for.

The group all looked at Alonzo the pilot that Devon hired to fly the Eden Advance ship on the trip to G889 the planet they are now all stuck on.

They were all surprised to hear Alonzo suggest that they expected someone else to suggest that not the dark haired pilot who spent a lot of time with the young doctor while his leg healed.

"Alonzo's right we should take a vote." said Magus as she looked at the group around her when she said that.

"Okay, we take a vote then guys. Vote yes if you agree to leave Heller behind and no if you want to keep Heller with us as we travel." said Devon as she looked at the group around her as they all stood outside Bess and Morgan's tent.

"Morgan?" asked Devon as she looked to the liaison officer across from her as she waited for an answer from him.

"I vote yes we leave Dr. Heller behind" said Morgan still a little afraid of the doctor after what she did to him in the woods not even two days ago.

"Bess, Danziger?" asked Devon as she kept track of what everyone was voting so at the end she could tally everything up and deliver the verdict of the vote they took on the you doctor.

"Yes." said Bess as she tightened her grip on her husbands hand that she was holding on to as they all had a group meeting.

Everyone looked over to Danziger after hearing what Bess's answer was to the vote.

"I also vote yes Devon. We don't need someone we cant trust traveling with us and she could be a danger to us all guys she proven that with what she did to Uly and to Morgan." said Danziger as he looked around the group before settling his gaze on Devon as he finished specking.

The group all nodded there heads in agreement with what Danziger just said as he gave his vote on leaving the doctor behind when they left.

"Okay, Baines, Walman, Magus?" asked Devon as everyone looked at those three waiting for there answer to the vote.

"Yes." said Baines looking at Devon as he answered.

"Yes." said Walman as he nodded at Devon when he answered her with his vote.

"My answers yes Devon." said Magus giving Devon a small smile as she voted.

"Okay good. I vote yes. Alonzo, Yale?" asked Devon as everyone looked at the two in question waiting for an answer.

"I vote yes to live Julia behind." said Yale agreeing to leave her behind as some have also voted to do so as while as that was left was for Alonzo and the rest of the group to vote.

Everyone looked to Alonzo as they waited for Alonzo to give his answer to the vote to leave Julia Heller behind when the moved on from this camping spot.

They watched as Alonzo looked back to the med-tent and then back to them as he thought about his answer to the vote.

"I vote yes Devon. We leave her behind." said Alonzo looking away from the group and down at his feet as they all watched him knowing that this wasn't an easy decision to make for him seeing as he spent the most time out of all of them with the doctor because of his leg that's now healed.

The rest of the group all voted to leave Dr. Julia Heller behind and head off with out her.

Everyone was seething with there own levels of anger at the young doctor for the things she did.

"So, it's settled them we leave Dr. Heller behind when we leave in the morning right guys?" asked Bess looking at the group around her as she spoke out loud.

"Right, but I think we should leave very early in the morning and sedate Heller. So that she doesn't wake up when we are packing everything up and leaving." said Danziger as he looked to Devon when he said this.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea and that way we can cover more ground tomorrow guys. Well guys I think its time for us to get settled for the night guys we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Who's on guard out here tonight and who's watching Dr. Heller tonight in the med-tent?" asked Devon looking at the group around her as she talked to them.

"Well, Baines and I are on guard out here tonight." said Walman as he and Baines grabbed the meg pro's off of the ground beside them and headed of to there guard station around camp as Devon looked at everyone else waiting for an answer to her question.

"I'll watch over Dr. Heller tonight Devon." said Magus volunteering to watch over the young doctor who betrayed them.

"Okay, thanks Magus. I appreciate you volunteering to watch her tonight. Just make sure that you leave her strapped to the cot tonight and until we leave tomorrow got it?" said Devon looking at the slightly older women with a serious look on her face as she spoke.

"Yes, I got it Devon. Night guys." said Magus as she walked away from the group and headed to her tent to get ready for the night she's going to spend in the med-tent.

"Okay, everyone lets get some sleep guys we have a big day ahead of us. Night guys." said Devon as she took one last look at the group around her before heading to her's and Uly's tent for the night.

* * *

 _Early morning_

Everyone, but Julia Heller was still passed out and Magus who was watching her in med-tent were outside backing up camp.

They were going to take almost everything with them when they move on to toward there destination.

* * *

 **Med-tent**

Devon and Danziger both entered the med-tent to see Julia on her cot neat the tent wall with a few things neat her cot while all of her other equipment was pack and put away already and Julia Heller was no longer strapped to her cot.

They looked around the tent to see Magus getting a sedative ready for Julia to keep her knocked out for a while after they are gone.

"You almost ready to go in here. We are all done out there and we are just waiting for you. So when ever you are ready well live." said Danziger as Magus made her way over to Julia preparing to give her the sedative she prepared for the young doc.

"Ya, just let me give her this and we can all get going Devon." said Magus as she injected Julia Heller with the sedative she peppered for the young doctor moments ago.

Once the sedative was given the three of them left the tent and with it their young doctor who became a trader to them and there cause.

Devon, Danziger and Magus all joined the rest of the Eden Advance as they all started moving away from there now formal camp and leaving there only doctor behind all alone in this new planet G889 that they landed on not that long ago.

* * *

 _A/N: more to come soon guys I promise. Hope this chapter was good guys. Sorry that its not very long guys hope its okay. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finding answers**_

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Earth 2 or its characters.

A/N: This story is set in a AU guys. Episode 1x9 and on. Hope you all like this chapter guys. I would like to thank Guest who reviewed my story. You made me happy and also made my day. So thanks again to the guest reviewer of my story.

Pairings: Alonzo/Julia ,possible others to come.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3_

 **Eden Group**

The Eden advance group moved on ward toward New Pacifica in silence with one less member to there group.

They had been on the road traveling for about 20 min's making there way to New Pacifica where they were going to set up home and wait for the colony ship full of over 200 syndrome kids and their family's to arrive on the planet.

* * *

 _Back of the group_

Devon Adar watched from the back of the group as everyone moved on forward on the way to New Pacifica where some would stay and live out the rest of their lives and others would hitch a ride back to the stations 22 light years away once the colony ships arrived.

Devon kept on walking at the back of the group as she got lost in her thoughts about what they did to Julia Heller not 30 min's ago. She hated that they had to leave someone behind even though it was someone who's a spy for the council and someone who tried to hurt her son.

Devon was pulled from her many thoughts by her old childhood friend Yale who was now walking side by side with her as the moved on ward.

"Hey, Devon my child how are you holding up with everything that's happened in the past few hours?" asked Yale as he looked over at Devon who was beside him as they walked behind the rest of the group.

"I'm doing okay Yale, but I'm going to need sometime to adjust to everything we all found out Yale that's all. I think that everyone else might adjust need some time to Yale." said Devon sighing as she looked to Yale and then back to the road in front of her and everyone else.

"I agree with that and I understand what your saying Devon." said Yale walking along side Devon.

* * *

 _With Julia at old campsite_

 **Med-Tent**

The only sound in the tent was the sounds of the outside world going on with it's day as she slept with the help of the sedative that Magus gave her before the group left without her.

The Eden group had left camp about two hours ago without Julia Heller their groups Physician and the only one on the planet.

It was still early morning when Julia began to stir from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus as she looked around the tent before realizing that she's no longer strapped to her cot in the middle of the tent, but her cot is against one side of the tent and almost everything was gone for the tent but a few things beside her cot.

Julia set up and spread her leg apart and leaned forward to up her arms on her knees as she looked around the tent she's in and realized that she didn't here anyone outside her tent moving around this morning.

So she stood up off of her cot stretched a little to wake up her tired body before she left the tent and had to face the group and what she did to them. She was sure that there would be a lot of questions and angry people who now longer trusted her because they found out she was a council agent who betrayed them.

Julia new that no one would believe her if she told them that she never gave up their location to Reilly or anyone else on the council for that matter. She also new that they would never understand why she did what she did and that hurt her to know that.

Julia stopped stretching and put on a brave emotionless face as she moved to the exit of the tent and headed out to face the world.

* * *

 **Outside Med-Tent**

Julia stepped outside her tent blinking a few times to adjust to the outside light as she looked around at the campsite eyes widening as she realized that all the other tents and everything else was gone except for her and her tent.

Julia started panicking when she realized that she was truly on her own with tree's surrounding her and her camping place and that the Eden Advance Group had left her behind with little food and supplies to survive with.

She looked around and around as her panic deepened and she pushed the bangs and hair that had fallen out of her hair-bow behind her ears as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Julia wiped away the few tears that had fallen as she tried to slow her breathing down to try and stop the panic she fells right this moment outside her tent.

She dropped to her knees on the ground outside her tent as she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders like she always has since she was a kid.

* * *

 _Hours later_

 **Eden Advance Group**

The Eden Advance Group have been heading toward New Pacifica for a hours and farther away from Dr. Julia Heller back at there last camping spot ways back.

They were all lost in there own thoughts as the moved forward to New Pacifica.

[ Devon ]

 _We are the Eden Project. Every day, we have the same routine. We wake travel. We stop, set up camp, try to catch some rest. Then we wake and travel again. 3,100 miles more to New Pacifica. And today, we continue our journey, but we're forced to stray from our routine. For the first time since we landed on this planet weeks ago, we travel with one less person in our crew._

"Devon, why don't you ride for a while? You know that you can't walk all the way to New Pacifica my child." said Yale as he turned slightly toward Devon as he spoke to her with a stern look on his face as he stared in to Devon's eyes.

Devon thought about what Yale just said to her as she looked from the ground in front of her to her old tutor as a child who became her friend over the years as she thought about what to say back to Yale.

"I'm fine Yale. Really don't worry about me." said Devon as she looked Yale in the eyes as she said that and gave him a small reassuring smile as they walked on ward.

Yale studied Devon for a moment before realizing what was bothering Devon so much. He new that he had to get through to Devon before her guilt about leaving someone behind on this new planet that they now so little about.

"You know it was everyone's decision Devon to leave Julia behind. We all agreed on it and now we have to live with that choice we made." said Yale as he and Devon walked behind most of the group with Alonzo in the red one person ATV in front of them as they moved on toward there destination.

Devon nodded her head but still having trouble with there choice they made even if Julia had betrayed them and experimented on her son.

"Look Devon. Life on this planet is hard enough for us without someone working to destroy us. Devon, Julia experimented on you son and she tried to kill you for god's sake Devon. We never found her communication device and we looked hard for it and it wasn't in her stuff and we went through everything she owns Devon. We'd never know if we were being monitored Devon." said Yale as Devon stopped and turned to face Yale the Cyborg who been her tutor since she was 12 year old.

Yale moved a few step head of Devon not realizing that she had stopped, but once he realized that she want at his side anymore he turned and saw her standing a little behind her and he turned and moved back to stand in front of Devon.

"Ya, I know Yale, but how's she gonna survive without us with her, Yale?" asked Devon as she and Yale started walking again to catch up with the rest of the group a head of them a little ways.

"She'll find a way Devon. She's a very resourceful young women Devon. Julia will be just find Devon." said Yale as he and Devon almost caught up with the rest of the Eden group.

"That she is Yale and I hope your right." said Devon giving Yale a sideways hug before pulling away from Yale as they walked on ward.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

"Hey, Yale do you think you can do something for me?" asked Devon looking hopefully at Yale as they walked with the rest of the Eden group.

"Sure, Devon what can I do for you?" asked Yale looking over to Devon beside him as they moved on toward New Pacifica.

"Can you find out everything you can about Julia Heller and then report back to me with what ever you find out please Yale. I'd like to find out all I can about her so if we run in to her again well know what we are up against." said Devon as she watched Yale nodded his head at her telling her he would.

"Of course I can Devon and you worry I look and gave you what ever I find." said Yale giving Devon a reassuring smile as they walked.

* * *

 _While later_

 **Eden Advance Group**

The group moved forward tiredly as they made there way toward New Pacifica that will be some of theirs home for good and temporary home for some until they can catch a ride back to the space station.

Devon sighed as they kept on moving even though her legs hurt from all the walking they have done today. She new that they'd have to stop soon for the night and set up camp for the night.

Devon decided to let her mind wounder as she walked next to Yale toward the back of the group.

[ Devon ]

 _On our 51st day on this planet is by far our most difficult day we've faced. We've traveled more than half the day...and have uttered less than three words between all of us. And yet, in our minds, we all as a group tread the same ground repeatedly: "did we do right? Did we surpass the bounds of humanity by leaving Julia behind at our last camp?" it was a very fast vote, one that swept all of us into its anger. Now, alone with ourselves, we're left to ponder the weight of that anger. And for some, the weight of their heart. Still, we move forward despite our nagging conscience that wont go away now matter how hard we try to get it to._

Devon was pulled out of her thoughts as Alonzo stopped his ATV suddenly not far in front of her and Yale.

Yale went around Alonzo and carried on until he was walking beside Morgan and Uly just behind the Transrover.

Devon came to a stop next to Alonzo on his right side ready to talk to the pilot who's now what the Terrians call _The Dreamer_ after having chosen him to be the translator between Terrians and humans after the pod crashed on G889 weeks ago.

"Alonzo. It's a long road ahead for us and we gotta keep moving. Okay?" said Devon looking at the pilot turned Terrian dreamer who looked a million miles away for where they are.

"I'm not going anywhere Devon." said Alonzo looking down at his lap as he spoke to Devon Adair next to him.

"I know it's hard Alonzo, but we're going to- we're going to stop in a couple of hours and set up camp for the night." said Devon put a hand on the back of Alonzo's seat as she spoke to him seriously as he looked at his lap the whole time.

"Devon, we shouldn't have left Julia behind Devon, No matter what she's done." said Alonzo as he looked up from his lap at to Devon before he looked back down to his lap as he spoke.

"Alonzo, all personal feelings aside, she was a spy Alonzo and we cant trust her anymore. And just by her being here with us, she was lying to us. We didn't have a choice Alonzo." said Devon as she watched Alonzo left his head and look in front of him at the rest of the group ahead of them.

"Well, Devon I have a choice, and I'm not going on without Julia, Devon." said Alonzo serous as ever as he looked at Devon

"How about we talk about it more tonight. Okay, after we set up camp?" asked Devon as she watched Alonzo look away from her and back to the road ahead of them.

"We just left Julia with a tent and barely any rations Devon." said Alonzo looking at Devon as he spoke to her.

"Alonzo, she knows how to analyze indigenous vegetation. Julia will survive Alonzo you just have to believe it. Plus, she's probably in contact right now with whoever it was she's was working for arranging a way to join them Alonzo. She will be okay. " argued Devon staring at Alonzo's eyes as he stared into her eyes to.

Devon and Alonzo both sighed as they took a few seconds before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry Alonzo. I really am." said Devon in a soft voice as she looked at Alonzo once more before walking forward toward the rest of the Eden group ahead of them.

"Ya, well Devon, I'm sorry, too, but I'm going back for her." said Alonzo as Devon stopped a few feet ahead of him and turned back around to face him.

"I've decided." said Alonzo looking at Devon who was surprised at what he just said to her.

"Alonzo, you're a part of our group, and the group made the decision to leave Julia behind Alonzo. And lets not forget that your the one that suggested that we take a vote on leaving Heller behind or taking her with us and not to mention you like the rest of us said yes to leaving her behind." said Devon trying to make her point to Alonzo, but the pilot was as stubborn as ever.

"Devon, I don't care. There is no group here anymore. I mean, Julia was part of the group too, right? And we left her behind. Now Devon I'm going back for her, and the rest of you can do whatever you wanna do." said Alonzo backing his ATV up and then getting ready to head back in the direction they came from.

"- Alonzo." said Devon desperately trying to stop Alonzo from leaving the group and going back to get Julia alone.

"- save it Devon." said Alonzo as he started heading back the way they came without saying anything else to Devon.

Devon Adair watched as Alonzo drove his ATV away from them as he headed back to get Julia Heller their young blonde doctor.

She pulled out her gear and put it on ready to call in and tell the group to stop they're stopping for the night.

"Hey, Danziger halt the vehicles. We're stopping for the night. Lets get started setting up camp for the night." said Devon sigh after she told him that over the gear.

"Okay, Devon will do. Is everything okay Devon?" asked Danziger over his head gear as he watched some of the group walk in front of him.

"Everything fine Danziger. See you in a few." said Devon as she turned back around to the way the group was taking and start making her way back to them.

"Okay. See you then." said Danziger as she watched his daughter run after Uly as they played together in front of them.

"Devon out." said Devon as she turned her gear off and pulled it down around her neck and left it there as she walked on.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter I hope it was okay guys. More to come soon guys. Chapter four in the works guys._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finding answers**_

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Earth 2 or its characters.

A/N: This story is set in a AU guys. Episode 1x9 and on. Hope you all like this chapter guys. Sorry that its taken me this long to update this story been out of town since July 25 and just got back on the 6 of this month and since then I've been getting settled back in at home. I'd like to that those who have reviewed my story and also those who take the time to read it. It means a lot to me.

Pairings: Alonzo/Julia ,possible others to come.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 _ **Last Eden camp site (around sunset)**_

Julia Heller scanned the plants nearest to her with her diaglove trying to find some plants that are edible that she could cook and eat. She was about 4 miles from her camp site having pulled herself together after her many breakdown earlier after realizing that the Eden project left her behind and moved on without her.

Julia stood up with the plants that were edible in her hand that she didn't have hr diaglove on it. She turned off her diaglove as she looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was going down for the night. She realized that she needed to make her way back to camp for the night. Were she could eat and decided what she's going to do to survive now that she was all on her own on this new planet.

Julia started making her way back to her camp as fast as she could hoping that she wouldn't run in to trouble along the way.

* * *

 _While later_

Julia was about half way back to camp when out of no where a group of 8 Terrians with staffs surrounded Julia making her drop everything in her hands and look at them with shock on her face.

Julia looked around her once the shook of seeing a Terrian in front of her. She realized that she was surrounded by a group of Terrians and they don't look like the nice ones that she and the Eden group have ran into before.

Julia realized that she was in trouble and that there wasn't anyone around to help her. She new that she was so skewered right now.

Before she new what happened she was hit with a bolt off lightning from on of the rouge Terrians staffs and it knocked her out as well as making her fall to the ground.

With that the Terrian closest to her picked her up of off the ground and disappeared into the ground with her in hie arms. The other Terrians also disappeared into the ground like the Terrians before them did.

* * *

 _ **With Alonzo**_

Alonzo pulled himself out of his thoughts as he approached Eden's last camp site were they left there doctor all by herself.

He shut if the ATV and got out of it grabbing the mag-pro encase he needs it. He stood in-front of the ATV with the mag-pro in his hands as he spoke.

"Julia... Julia... Julia where are you?" yelled Alonzo looking around the camp site from his spot in front of the red ATV.

Alonzo looked around hoping that Julia would say something back to him or would do something that would let him now she's around here somewhere.

Getting nothing Alonzo turned on the mag-pro and moved forward with the mag-pro raised and ready to fire when needed.

Alonzo tuned out the humming of the mag-pro as he moved to Julia's tent and looked inside it only to find it empty.

Alonzo retreated back to the ATV once he realized that Julia wasn't here that she's nowhere to be found.

He turned off the mag-pro and put it back inside the ATV, before getting in himself.

Alonzo sighed as he looked around the camp site one more time before starting the ATV and heading back the way he came empty handed.

Alonzo hoped that Julia was safe where ever she is on this new planet that they now were stranded on for the time being.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope its okay guys. More to come soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finding answers**_

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own Earth 2 or its characters.

A/N: This story is set in a AU guys. Episode 1x9 and on. Hope you all like this chapter guys.

Pairings: Alonzo/Julia ,possible others to come.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 _ **Eden groups camp site**_

Night-time has fallen on the group and they have tents up and the camp site fully set up for the night. A few of the group members are posted as guards around the camp. While the others were setting around the camp fire and eating dinner as the talked among themselves.

Devon set on a tree log with her dinner in her hands as she looked around her at the rest of the Eden project group not really seeing them as she thought about Alonzo.

She hoped that Alonzo was okay out there by himself at this time of night on this planet that they thought they new enough about before they arrived here on G889.

Devon was pulled from her thoughts by her old friend Yale as the Cyborg set down next to her on the log. She looked to Yale and gave him a slight smile in greeting.

"A penny for your thoughts Devon." said Yale as he looked at Devon who moments ago looked lost inside her own head.

"A penny for my what?" asked Devon confused a what Yale just said to her as everyone around the camp fire all looked to Yale and Devon as they payed attention to the two on the log.

"A penny for your thoughts. Is a saying that people used back on earth centenary's ago and some still do use it today. People uselly say it when someone they now is in deep thought when they walk up to them Devon my dear." said Yale looking the camp fire before looking at Devon beside him on the log.

"Oh... okay Yale that makes since." said Devon looking away from Yale and to the camp fire as she sipped some of her water.

"So, Devon my dear what is own your mind?" asked Yale making Devon look away from the fire and back to him.

"I was just thinking about Alonzo and hoping that he is okay and safe out there that's all Yale." said Devon truthfully looking Yale in the eyes as she talked.

Yale reached out and squeezed Devon's shoulder before he spoke.

"Devon, I'm sure that Alonzo is alright out there he can take care of himself." said Yale squeezing Devon's shoulder one last time before removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Ya, Devon Yale's right Alonzo is probably just fine and he can take care of himself he's been doing it for years. So there no need for you to worry yourself sick about him." said Danziger from his spot on a log behind Devon and Yale with True and Uly beside him.

Devon and Yale along with everyone else all turn to look at Danziger after he said that to Devon in an attempt to sooth her worry's about their pilot now turned Terrian dreamer.

"I know that Danziger. I promise to try and not worry to much about Alonzo guys." said Devon seriously to the other members of the Eden advance group that were around the camp fire with her.

"Yale, what have you found out about Dr. Heller yet?" asked Devon as she looked in to Yale's eyes and the rest of the group leaned in closer to listen to what Yale's answer would be.

Yale looked to Devon and then to the others around them and then back to Devon before he answered Devon's question.

"Yes, Devon I have found out some stuff about her. It took me a little bit to find it and you'd be surprised at some of the stuff I found. The question is do you really wont to here what I've found and do you want the rest of the group to now what I found." said Yale as he looked in to Devon's eyes as he spoke and then waited for her to answer him back.

The rest of the group watched the two waiting for Devon's answer to what Yale said. They hoped that she'd let them listen to what Yale found on Julia Heller. They were curious as to what Julia's history is and what she hides behind her cold mask that she wears most of the time to keep out everyone and what she may feel.

They wondered when Devon asked Yale to look for stuff on the young blonde doctor with piercing blue eyes and if she was going to tell them that she asked Yale to look in to the doctor's past.

"Yes, Yale I really do want to know what you found on her and everyone but the kids can stay and hear what you have to say. It's time for Uly and True to head to bed for the night." said Devon as everyone heard the two children groan when they heard Devon say that.

"Oh... but mom True and I wont to here what Yale has to say about Dr. Julia." said Uly looking to True who nodded at him to get him to finish telling his mom what he said.

True and Uly shifted under the uncomfortable stares they were getting from everyone around them.

"Sorry, Uly but it's already an hour and a half past your bedtime son. You and True both need your sleep. So that you will be alert for your school time tomorrow" said Devon looking at her pleading son.

"But, mom.." said Uly protesting as his mother stood up at the same time that John Danziger did.

"No, buts Ulysses it bed time." said Devon as Bess took her plate and water glass as Devon lifted a semi sleepy Uly up in to her arms.

"We'll be right back guys." said Danziger as he lifted True in to his arms and he and Devon moved away from the group to put there kids to bed.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

Devon and Danziger returned to the camp fire where everyone was just without there dinner plats and water cups. They took the sets that they had before they put the kids to bed and looked at Yale like the rest of the Eden group that was around the camp fire and not on watch duty.

Yale took a few deep breaths before lifting his head and looking at the group around him waiting for him to reveal what he found on Heller.

"So, what did you find Yale?" asked Bess softly as she crossed her legs and put her arms on her lap as she looked at Yale.

"Well, it took me some time and doing to find what I found. So here's what I found out guys. Full name Dr. Julia Lauren Heller 23 years old. She has a photographic memory and an IQ of 185 finished Med school at 20 years old one of the youngest to ever graduate Med school. She graduated high school at 12 years old and started college at 14 years old and finished it at 16 years old and then started Med school at 16 after finishing college. Her mother is Molly Parks a member of the council very high up in the council. And her father was Dave Heller also a member of the council, but he died when Julia was 6 years old." said Yale before he stopped at took a sip of his water and looked at the surprised faces of the group before him.

The Eden group was in shook and surprised at what they were told so far by Yale. They had no idea that Julia was that smart or that her parents where part of the council.

They new that Julia had an amazing memory and skewed geneses toward the medical arts.

They could only imagine what its like to have both your parents apart of the council that tried to kill you and everyone else on a ship.

"Her parents are apart of the same council that tried to kill us all. That's crazy guys, but you guys don't think that the person that Heller was in touch with was apart of the council to?" asked Walman seriously as everyone looked at him and then to Yale and Devon.

"It's a good possibility that Heller was in touch with someone on the council guys ,but we have no way of telling if she was or not guys. So for now we let it go she not here for us to find out for shore guys so drop it for now." said Devon seriously to the group around her in a stern tone that said try me guys.

With that everyone turned there attention back to Yale as they waited for him to go on and tell them the rest of what he found on Heller.

"Yale, is that all you found on Dr. Heller?" asked Bess putting her head on her husbands shoulder as she and everyone else looked at Yale.

"No, Bess that's not all I found on Julia. I found out that Heller wasn't an only child. She had a younger brother named Jason Heller who died at the age of 9 three year's before we left the stations. He had the syndrome and died a few days after his 9th birthday. Weeks after that happened Dr. Julia Heller joined the Eden project and that's how she became a part of the Eden project."said Yale as he looked around the group and saw the shook on all the face's of the Eden group.

Everyone was shocked at what they just heard and never would they have thought that Heller had a sibling much less one with the syndrome. They were trying to process what all Yale told them.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Everyone came out of there shocked state and Devon was the first to speak.

"Is that all or is there more Yale?" asked Devon curiously as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm.

Everyone looked from Devon to Yale as they waited for Yale to answer Devon's question.

"Yes, Devon there's more. Everything I just told you guys was what I found at first, but then i dug some more and found out some stuff that was berried very deep. So that know one would find it easily. It took me a while to break the codes to open the files and get the information inside the, but once I did I found out more then I'd like. What I'm about to tell you guys may surprise you and may leave you with mixed feeling."said Yale as he looked around at the group setting near him close to the camp fire.

Everyone listen closely as they moved to the edge's of there sits ready for Yale to tell them more about Heller.

"When I opened those files I found out that Jason wasn't Julia's only sibling. She had two older half sisters named Jessica Lewis and Megan Harris. Jessica was 33 years old when we left the station and she is about 55 years old back at the station. She like her mother is part of the council. Now guys Megan is another story all together. She was killed when she was 15 years old. She would have been 27 when we left the station if she had lived past 15. that not all guys when I looked at her death certificate it said she died of natural causes, but I found an link attached and opened the link it was a video and I watched it. It showed council agents killing Megan. Under the link it said that the council killed Megan because she refused to do there bidding and to bend to there will. In the video it also showed that Julia saw the whole thing and ran to tell someone outside of the council what happened before her eyes. She didn't get far before the council agents caught up with her and got a hold of her and took her to a room." said Yale stopping to catch his breath after saying all that with out taking a lot of breaths.

The groups mouths were open after what Yale just told them about Julia's past that was hidden from everyone.

"What did they do to her?" asked Danziger as the rest of the group closed there mouths and stared at Yale as they waited for him to go on in silence.

"They took her to a room and tied her up to a chair for a few days and then they brain washed her. After that she had no memory's other then waking up in a hospital room with a killer headache. Over the years they told her false things about her childhood and she believed them. They kept her locked up in a room with a bathroom inside it from the time she was released from the hospital at 11 years old until she was 16 years old. They never aloud her out of that room before then and it became her very own prison during that time. Some of the things I read in multiple council agents notes about what they did to Julia and others is curl and sick. Julia Heller has been through a lot in her short life and the council has been apart of her life since before she was born. The things I've seen on the videos attached to these agents notes it explains some of Dr. Heller's trust issues and her problems with having conversations with people." said Yale leaning forward and putting his arms on his knees as he looked at the people near him and the camp fire.

Yale watched as everyone took in what he said and tried to process what all he just told them in there own way. He hopes that what he told them will help them maybe understand Julia Heller a little more.

* * *

 _While later_

Everyone left the camp fire and went to there tents except the few that are on watch for the night.

They all went to sleep thinking about what Yale had told them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: thanks for reading this chapter guys. Hope its okay. More to come soon guys.**_


End file.
